


What the hell!

by AllThingsKlaine



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsKlaine/pseuds/AllThingsKlaine
Summary: A misfortunate angel who walks around on earth with Cupid's bow and arrow on Valentine's day. What could go wrong?
Kudos: 1





	What the hell!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MultiFandomReader703](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomReader703/gifts).



It’s the 14th of February, again. I hate Valentine’s day. Everyone is so… so... /happy/. Ugh, I hate happy people. Now, you may think that I’m the Grinch or something, but I’m not. Actually, I’m an angel. Yup, an /angel/. Cupid is like my great great great great great great (a lot of greats later) great great great grandfather. Yay. Well, like I said, today is Valentine’s day. And we, Cupid’s descendants, have to return to earth to shoot arrows at people to make them fall in love. And for the people who think that’s just a story, it’s not. Just remember, all the legends are true. Normally, an angel can feel it when two people are meant for each other, but I just can’t feel it. So for me, Valentine’s day is just randomly shooting arrows at people who look like they might like each other. But I can’t handle my bow and arrows eighter, so most of the time I shoot the wrong person and the couples I make end up as harsh divorces or terrible heartbreaks. 

I get dressed in my daily clothes, black trousers with a black shirt, a black leather jacket and a light blue scarf. I try to get my messy blonde hair in some sort of model, but I know that it’s not going to work anyway. I portal myself to earth and for one time it is actually a beautiful day. It’s a bit chilly, but the sun is shining and there is a warm breeze. I tighten my scarf and start walking through the city. There are a lot of people outside. /Perfect/. Now the chance of shooting the wrong people is two times as big as normal. After an hour of walking, I end up in a park. There are couples on wooden benches eating heart-shaped chocolates and giving each other kisses. I’m about to throw up, when I see two people nervously looking at each other. ‘Those are mine!’ I say. Finally, two people who could /actually/ end up as a good couple this time! But when I want to grab my bow and arrow from my back, I notice that they are not there. ‘No, no, no, no, no!’ I sigh, now I have to portal myself back to heaven and then again to earth and hope that they are still there. I portal myself to heaven and grab my bow and arrows as fast as I can. And then something interesting happened. 

When we, angels, make portals, we have to think of the place we want to go to when we walk through it. So I create a portal, and when I walk through it, I hear myself saying: ‘Wow, I’ve only been gone for an hour and this day is already a /hell/.’ Well guess where I end up. Right, hell. I find myself laying on the ground, all dusty. I cough and look around me. ‘Rocks and fire. Well, this is certainly /not/ earth.’ I say to myself. ‘No it isn’t.’ A voice responds. I look up and see a beautiful, young demon laughing at me. I feel my cheeks turn red. And what is this weird flutter in my stomach? Is this, is this... /love/? ‘Hi, my name is Bram.’ He says, and he offers me a hand. I hesitate just for a second, but then I grab his hand. ‘I’m Simon.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any tips, I would really appreciate it!


End file.
